


More Than You'll Ever Know

by howlette94



Series: Yocat Series [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff with Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Present X1 Setting, i want more yocat fics, yohan loves wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94
Summary: Yohan loves Wooseok, but Wooseok is with Jinhyuk.Yohan follows his heart, and fate pulls them closer.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Series: Yocat Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553707
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

As one of the older members of X1, Wooseok takes care of his younger brothers. One can tell however, that Wooseok specially puts more of his time and attention on Yohan. The lad had only been an athlete for the longest time. Poor baby chick Yohan even sustained an injury during rehearsals on their debut stage, putting his spirits down altogether.

Wooseok would always tend to Yohan even with their busy schedules, from taking his meds to taking his meals, to giving advices on practice and performance, Wooseok even makes sure Yohan gets to sleep with a pillow under his feet to help with his swollen ankle. Wooseok, indeed, makes it all better for Yohan.

Yohan feels the love. Yes, he does. He tries to ignore it, the butterflies in his stomach. Wooseok holding his hand when he thinks he’s nervous. Wooseok brushing his cheek when he finds him adorable. Wooseok ruffling his hair when he does a good job. 

Yohan pretends he does not feel the love more than he should. Because Wooseok is already with Jinhyuk, even before PDX 101. Even before he first laid eyes on the most beautiful person his labelmate introduced to him, Wooseok was already with Jinhyuk.

Yohan holds himself back most of the time, but Wooseok’s pouting again. He just can not not feed his big brother some ramen when he asks him to. He just can not not let him borrow his broad shoulders when his brother wants to take a nap. And he can not not let him kiss his temple, when his brother just feels like it. Because Yohan would never want to upset Wooseok. That’s the last thing he wants, to see his big brother sad. 

But that day came, Wooseok entered their living space with red puffy eyes and a runny nose. He tries to make a swift beeline to his room, hoping to not get anyone’s attention. But of course, Yohan spots him from across the kitchen.

Yohan stops Wooseok from closing the door by putting his hand between the narrow gap of the door. He ignores the slight pain in his hand and calls for his hyung “Wait up. Are you okay?”

“Not now Yohan-ah.” Yohan can clearly hear Wooseok’s sniffling as he turns away from his gaze.

“Hyung, please. You’ve always taken care of me. Please let me make it up to you.”

Not wanting to make a commotion when the other members are also in the house, Wooseok lets Yohan in the room.

What Yohan witnesses breaks his heart. Wooseok is trying his best to calm himself down but ends up short of breath. Yohan quickly rushes to his side and guides him to sit on his bed. “Hyung, breathe. Please.” Yohan begs.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being like this. It’s not even a big deal.” Seeing how fragile Wooseok was, Yohan couldn’t help but pull him to a hug. 

Wooseok lets himself be engulfed in Yohan’s warm embrace.

“You don’t have to tell me anything—-“

“Jinhyuk broke it off. It was my fault. He—he never signed up for this.”

“Well, he’s an ass.” Yohan cuts him off. “Th-that hyung is an ass.” Yohan was as surprised as Wooseok when he sounded more angry than he should. Wooseok lifts his head, already showing a slight smile. 

Wooseok chuckles, “He was your mentor, Yohan-ah. And you loved that hyung.”

“I love you more.” More than you’ll ever know, Yohan wanted to say.

“Thanks, I guess,” Wooseok wipes his nose with his sleeve and sniffles. Yohan finds this action cute that he couldn’t stop himself from pinching his hyung’s cheek. Wooseok pouts at the gesture. 

“Sorry hyung, you are just adorable.”

Wooseok ignores the comment, getting used to this treatment from the members.

With more important matters on mind, “I—I am visiting the hospital this afternoon. I just want to have my eyes checked.”

“I thought you recovered from the surgery months ago. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing to worry about.” Wooseok gives him a reassuring smile.

“Okay, but before you leave, I’m getting you a glass of water. I’m worried you’ll get dehydrated.”

“Thanks, Yohan-ah.”

When Yohan returns with the glass, he finds Wooseok looking at the mirror, taking deep breaths while holding his stomach. Concerned that his hyung is feeling sick, he reaches the knob but stops midway, when he hears him say “Wooseok-ah, don’t listen to Jinhyuk, you can do this. You can be a father, or a mother, well technically. And you love kids, especially your own kid.” 

Yohan is frozen on the spot. Wooseok is pregnant, and Jinhyuk does not want anything to do with it. 

Wooseok is a fertile male, which was quite uncommon. Only 1 out of 150 males had the genes for it. And Wooseok was one of the few unordinary ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Yohan wants Wooseok to tell him that he’s carrying a child or even to Seungwoo maybe. He knows that he may offer him better support. Yohan knows Wooseok would have to take a hiatus or even quit X1, and Yohan would let him as long as his well-being is okay. 

But Wooseok won’t ever be able to come back working if they knew his kid was without a father. Wooseok will never reveal Jinhyuk to be responsible knowing it could destroy his career. Their relationship has been a secret for 4 years now, and same-sex relationships are still looked down upon in their society. 

Wooseok will end up being seen as a gay whore, and Yohan will never allow that.

“Hyung, what’s gotten into you?” Junho elbows Yohan. “It’s already late, and you haven’t had a bite. We still have a radio show later. Wooseok hyung’s done with the hospital and is on his way there too.”

“W—wooseok hyung's on his way to the radio show?” Yohan comes to his senses hearing his favorite person’s name.

“Yeah? Were you worried about him? I heard he broke up with—-

Yohan starts digging on his jjajjangmyeon fast so he can meet Wooseok sooner. Junho was scared he’ll choke on his food.

“Yah—yah—ya! Hyung, slow down. We still got 30 min before we leave. Show starts at 10pm.”

During the show, Yohan notices Wooseok yawning almost too many times. He just wants to kick himself for not fighting for the seat beside Wooseok. Good thing, young and bright Hyeongjun is there to keep Wooseok from falling over his chair. 

“Yes, can you please read the next question? Yohan-shi?” NCT’s Johnny, the radio DJ, repeats his words the second time.

“Sorry! Yes yes, the question is from user ID Chaerim888, ‘Have you guys thought of having children in the future?’ Tha—that’s an unexpected question.” 

Yohan’s eyes land on Wooseok. Wooseok meets his gaze and gives him an encouraging smile.

“So have you—“

“Of course, when the time comes, I’d love to raise a child with the person I love,” Yohan does not hesitate to address his answer to Wooseok, making the latter blush. 

Seungyeon clears his throat in embarrassment, witnessing his brothers looking at each other with some kind of romantic tension. The younger ones look away except for Junho who gets very fascinated by this. Hangyul rolls his eyes, while Seungwoo immediately reads the next question to divert attention.

“So what was that about?” Dongpyo asks Yohan when they were finally home in their shared room.

“What was what?”

“Junho keeps saying that something’s going on between you and Wooseok hyung.”

“How can there be something when he was with Jinhyuk hyung until recently? Besides, I am not Wooseok hyung’s type.”

“But you want to be his type?” Dongpyo asks in a teasing tone. 

“I never said that,” Yohan pretends to wear his headphones to listen to music.

Dongpyo pulls them away, “May I rephrase that? You like Wooseok hyung, but Jinhyuk hyung was on your way. Now he is not, you feel like you had a chance, but now you don’t, because you have been comparing yourself to Jinhyuk hyung. You’re wrong, hyung, since Wooseok hyung might actually like you already. Everyone in this house knows you are his favourite dongsaeng, and now you could be more than just his dongsaeng.”

Yohan turns into a tomato, “You really think I am his favourite?”

“Come on, hyung. Have some confidence.” Dongpyo tells him almost whining.

“B—but they just broke up. Wooseokie hyung might think I am taking advantage of him feeling vulnerable.” Yohan panics. 

“I can’t believe you. You are his most caring baby brother, next to me probably. You think he’ll think of you that way?”

“You’re… probably right.” Yohans thinks again.

“I am absolutely right!” Dongpyo jumps in glee, surprising Yohan. “I am so telling everyone about you liking Wooseok hyung!” Yohan’s face loses his color when he realizes that Dongpyo has outsmarted him. 

“You are the best spy of all time!” Dongpyo continues to pat his shoulder proudly.

“Please don’t. I beg you my favorite dongsaeng,” In an instant, Yohan is down on his knees, pleading.

“Okay, if you buy me that high heeled boots I’ve always wanted—-

“That’s— absurd!” Yohan quickly stands up. “I haven’t received my paycheck—-“

“I’m kidding!” Dongpyo hugs him, feeling sorry now for tricking his brother. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Yohan lets out a sigh of relief and returns the hug, “So I should just show him how much he means to me?”

“Of course! And we can start by buying him chicken feet!” Dongpyo grins while he rests his chin on his brother’s stomach.

“You just wanna eat don’t you?” Yohan already knows he’s being fooled by Dongpyo but he lets him anyway. 

Dongpyo gives him his signature wink.

“Chicken feet for breakfast, yes!” The youngest Dohyon is ecstatic.

“It’s Yohan hyung’s treat!” Dongpyo announces.

“Minhee-ah, go knock on Wooseok’s door before you guys finish up Yohan’s treat for his favourite hyung,” Seungwoo even with a soft tone manages to catch Yohan off guard. Looks like Dongpyo won’t need to keep his secret a secret if everyone already knew. 

Yohan tries to ignore the comment but Hangyul would not let it slide, “Kim Yohan, we all know you are in love with Wooseok hyung, since you first laid eyes on him,” his friend makes a gagging sound.

“And now, it’s okay to show it. We are all supporting you,” Seungyeon gives him a hard pat on the back.

“How come I did not know about this?!” Eunsang feels so left out. 

Junho starts enumerating the times he noticed Yohan not so secretly looking at Wooseok. Hyeongjun adds he thinks it was Wooseok who liked Yohan at first. 

It was getting too noisy when Wooseok finally decided to grace them with his presence. And everyone just stopped talking. 

“What were you guys doing without me? Oh no! You didn’t! You can’t eat chicken feet without the chicken feet master!?” Wooseok cries dramatically. 

“I—I knocked on your door several times, hyung,” Minhee explains awkwardly.

“Ah hyung, want a bite? Yohan hyung bought these for you.” Dongpyo offers his piece. 

Yohan tries to run for the room when he hears, “I—I was just kidding. I’m actually pretty full.”

Yohan’s heart dropped. Why was Wooseok rejecting his food? Did he hear everything from the room? Was he actually rejecting Yohan and not the food? Many thoughts were swirling in his head when Wooseok calls him out. “Yohan-ah! Heyyy, are you okay?” 

Without warning, Wooseok starts cupping Yohan’s cheeks.

Yohan finally gets a grip, “W—why aren’t you eating hyung? I am sure you haven’t had anything since a few hours ago.”

Wooseok gives him the kindest smile, “My tummy’s upset. I’m just going to drink some tea, I guess.”

Yohan pales at the news, and Wooseok notices immediately, “Yah, I’m fine. Why do you look ill when I’m the one feeling sick?” he chuckles, leaving Yohan for the kitchen.

Yohan completely forgot that Wooseok’s probably feeling uncomfortable because of his pregnancy.

“Hyung, do you want me to make you soup? Anything to make you feel better?”

Wooseok was about to answer when some of the members start cooing at them.

“What’s wrong with you?” Wooseok defends Yohan’s sweetness, “You guys are just jealous.”

“You can’t imagine how jealous we are,” Seungyoun gets wrestled down by Hangyul.

To Wooseok, it was just normal chaos in the X1 living room, but to Yohan, he was very much on edge, afraid Wooseok will get a hint from all the ruckus.

Wooseok spends the rest of morning drinking Yohan’s bland cream soup. Yohan spends the morning looking at Wooseok drinking the soup. Wooseok innocently brushes the top of Yohan’s hand. “Thanks, Yohan-ah. I feel much better now.”

Yohan puts his free hand on top of Wooseok’s, “Hyung, you can ask me to make soup anytime.”

Wooseok smirks.

“Why? Does it not taste right?” Yohan tries the soup himself and figures out it. “I—I’ll make something more tasty next time.”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Wooseok teases him more.


	3. Chapter 3

During practice, Yohan notices Wooseok feeling like himself again. 

“Hyung, you feel better now?” He hands him a bottle of water as soon as Seungwoo calls for a break. 

“Yeah, actually I think mornings are not for me—-I mean I just probably ate something bad last night.”

Yohan nods in agreement. He knows Wooseok is not ready to tell him his secret. All he can do now is support him as much as he can. 

“Hyung, how about we order something healthy and delicious tonight like samgyetang?”

“That’s actually nice,” Wooseok lights up.

“And uhm have you heard we are having a meeting next week on our upcoming schedules for the next year.”

“Yeah, I hear that we are talking about some options for individual activities for next year before we eventually embark on our world tour exactly one year from now,” Wooseok sounds sad like he is getting ready to leave them.

“But we still have our December comeback this year, I’m pretty sure its Christmas themed! Maybe we can spend holidays out of the country too,” Yohan tries to cheer him up. 

Wooseok unconsciously holds his tummy, thinking how big it will be in 3 months time but realises he has actually a chance of hiding the bulge since the baby won’t be too big by that time. He smiles at the thought.

As Yohan predicted, X1 started recording for Christmas songs in the next few weeks. Practices were lighter than normal since choreography was a lot easier than their previous comebacks. Wooseok starts gaining a bit of weight but nothing too noticeable except probably from his stylists. 

Wooseok still feels bad about the change in his figure.

He finds Yohan already reserving a seat for him on their van. Wooseok happily sits beside him. 

“Eunbi noona thinks I got fat,” Wooseok exclaims unable to hide his disappointment.

“Hyung, you’ll look lovely even if you grow a baby inside your tummy,” Yohan was surprised it came out too honestly. But he means it. 

Wooseok turned crimson, “So if my tummy grows as round as a watermelon—-

“Even if it’s the size of a beach ball, you’ll still be beautiful in my eyes.”

Wooseok feels his cheeks burn even more, “Can I borrow your hand then?”

Yohan nods diligently.

Wooseok quickly leans on Yohan’s side to put his arm around his tummy.

Yohan freezes as Wooseok guides him to touch his belly. His belly with his baby. 

“C-can you please rub my tummy please?”

“Of course, I can do that!” Yohan starts awkwardly but later finds himself happy obliging to Wooseok’s request. 

In less than 60 seconds, Wooseok starts tearing up.

“Hyung, you okay?” Yohan whispers, afraid to startle the pregnant male. 

“Uhm yeah. Sorry if I’m being weird.”

“It’s okay. I don’t ask questions because I love you.”

Wooseok chuckles, “You really do love me more than Jinhyuk.”

“I already told you, I love you more (more than you’ll ever know).”

Wooseok wishes so hard that the baby was Yohan’s instead of Jinhyuk’s that day, which meant that Yohan was slowly crawling his way into Wooseok’s heart without him noticing.


	4. Chapter 4

Yohan becomes Wooseok stable support. They meet Jinhyuk at some cable station’s building, his former lover greets everyone like nothing’s wrong but everyone’s obviously being careful because of Wooseok.

“My new single’s no. 1 on the charts. I’m treating you guys for lunch, what do you say?”

While the others awkwardly agree, Yohan says, “No thanks,” with a bite.

Wooseok actually finds it funny. He holds Yohan’s hand and tries to fix the situation,“Me and Yohan will probably just go home. I’m a bit tired.”

“No Wooseok hyung, we’ll eat somewhere nicer,” Yohan glares at everyone for betraying Wooseok with meat.

“I actually don’t have an appetite,” Wooseok looks at his untouched plate guiltily.

Wooseok and Yohan are actually eating at one of the more famous hotel’s fine dining restaurants. A few fans even took pictures of them.

“Hyung, how about a milk shake?” Uhmmm anything you want?”

“I want you,” Wooseok teases.

Yohan blushes to his surprise. “Well, I’m eating your steak if your not—-

“Thanks for always being by my side, Yohan-ah.”

Yohan slowly puts down his utensils, “You know nothing will make me leave you, hyung. I’m here to stay. How cheesy as that sounds.”

“You are getting bold with your confessions, Kim Yohan. I’m gonna ask why but I already know the answer.”

“You do?” 

“It’s because hyung is great, right?”

“The best,” Yohan loves to build up Wooseok’s ego.

“But seriously speaking—

“I thought we were already being serious,” Yohan smirks.

“When the time comes Yohan, I wish you’d forgive me—

“You have not done anything that needs forgiving,” Yohan finds himself panicking. 

“Yohan-ah I made a mistake and I—- just when the time comes, you have to let me go.”

“What are we even talking about?” Yohan has lost his appetite. He starts cutting his steak furiously, butchering the already dead piece of meat. He feels angry that he can’t do anything to control the current situation. He thought he was ready. He thought he was going to be okay. But now he can’t imagine spending a day without him. Without the person he loves.

“S—slow down, you—-you’ll cut yourself!”

Wooseok makes Yohan drop his knife, “God Yohan, stop!”

Then Yohan starts crying. 

“We need to talk,” Wooseok slowly wipes away Yohan’s tears with the back of his hands.

“I can’t. I don’t want to hear it, hyung. Just not now.”

“Okay,” Wooseok felt like a sinner. If this was Yohan's reaction for him leaving the group, then what will the younger ones think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter... really hoping x1 does not disband ='(


	5. Chapter 5

Yohan later learned that Wooseok won’t be participating much on individual activities after their Christmas comeback. He wonders if Wooseok had already told their company about his situation. He is pretty sure the other members still have no idea about his pregnancy though. No one’s gotten angry or cried or both like him.

Wooseok have not mentioned about leaving again. But Yohan is still slowly dying deep inside, knowing the end is near. For him to be able to push further, he vowed that he’ll do everything to make up for the time remaining.

“Hyung, sit down. I brought you this!” Yohan takes out a food container with Wooseok’s now favorite oats with prunes and berries, “Eat a lot so you won’t get car sick later.”

Oh yes, Wooseok gets car sick a lot these days. The morning sickness then the dizzy spells. Yohan has got it all covered. 

“Thanks Yohan-ah,” Wooseok really appreciates Yohan’s thoughtfulness, “Your wife, who ever she is, will be very lucky to have you.”

Hangyul who hears this bursts into laughing. Hyeongjun shushes him. 

Wooseok shakes his head, “Hangyul’s jealous you’ll be a good husband.”

“I won’t get married hyung. Not to a lady at least,” Yohan says softly. Wooseok hardly hears him.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Yohan says quickly, “I—I’m going to the bathroom.”

Wooseok, who just realised that Yohan probably meant he had a different sexual preference, glares at Hangyul. “I don’t find it funny, you teasing about Yohan’s preferences.” 

“What preferences?! Yohan’s gay for you, damn it, Kim Wooseok.”

Hyeongjun covers Hangyul’s mouth and Wooseok became more confused. 

“W—what do you mean gay for me—

“Let it go Hyeongjun, I’m so sick of Yohan tiptoeing on this subject anyway,” Hangyul walks out.

“Hangyul hyung, you should apologise—-hyung!” Hyeongjun innocently follows Hangyul out of the room.

So Hangyul thinks Yohan likes him and even Hyeongjun knows. 

That’s just fucked up.

Wooseok paces down the hall of a famous cable station. He ends up touching his belly, feeling very sorry to Yohan. No wonder Yohan had a very strong reaction about him leaving the group. All the more, he can’t have the younger falling for him when he’s already having his ex’s child.

Hangyul is right to curse at him. He should have seen the signs when Yohan started to make him feel extra special, especially after breaking down in front of the younger lad after his split with Jinhyuk. 

Wooseok thought Yohan’s actions were justifiable. He thought he was just overly worried about him because he was naturally caring towards him even before his break up with Jinhyuk. Yohan grew more concern for him because he was obviously getting more tired and emotional because of the pregnancy. 

But Wooseok denied the fact that Yohan was looking out for him more than he should. Yohan would always put him first, all the time. 

“Eomoni, were you looking for Yohan?”

“Oh my sweet Wooseokie, my son asked me to bring you guys some side dishes,” Yohan’s mom starts putting the containers in their fridge.

“W—why do they have my name on most of them?!”

“Ah, my son says you need them the most since you’ve been feeling ill, I heard you took good care of him when he was injured, he just wants to take care of you this time.”

“You didn’t have to, Eomoni~”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make Yohan hyung mad? Please hyung, you have to help me, he only listens to you,” Dongpyo runs to Wooseok for help.

“What did you do?” Wooseok’s forehead wrinkles.

“I—I kind of ate his coco pop’s and Junho told on me. That traitor.”

Wooseok sighs, “Yohan-ah, I’ll buy you a box. Forgive Dongpyo this time.”

Yohan came in pouting, “Why do you make me look petty in front of hyung?”

Dongpyo shoots out some hearts. Problem solved.

“Wooseok hyung? Can’t sleep?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit sore.”

“Uhmmm want me to keep you company?” Yohan hides a yawn.

“Get some rest, Yohan-ah.”

Stubborn Yohan squeezes himself to fit in Wooseok’s twin bed, “Maybe you can sleep better with me beside you?”

“I doubt that,” Wooseok chuckles.

Yohan offers his arm to be Wooseok’s pillow. Oddly, Wooseok finds it comfortable. Yohan’s scent is also calming in a strange way. “You remember Seungyoun singing to Adele’s “When We Were Young?”

“What about it?”

“Yohan-ah, you feel like home. Yeah, I guess I call this situation that.”

“Oh but hyung, are you saying you love me?”

“That’s a big leap.”

“Just say it.”

“Good night, Yohanie,” Wooseok softly laughs at the now sulking Yohan.


	6. Chapter 6

Wooseok purposely avoids Yohan at all costs. He could not find the courage to talk to him about what he has discovered. It doesn’t matter if he realized that he might have also have already crossed the line. All he knows is that Yohan does not deserve some reject like him who’s only going to be a burden in the end. 

“Why is Wooseok hyung not home yet?” Yohan mopes as Wooseok does not reply to his texts.

“He went out with Eunsang to go grocery shopping,” Junho supplies kindly.

When Eunsang arrives home, he tells Yohan that Wooseok asked him get the grocery bags up himself for he needs to bring Dohyon’s lunch to school. 

“Then I can still catch him?! Is he downstairs?! Can you call him and tell him that I’m coming with him?!” Yohan rushes off before Eunsang can tell him that Wooseok already booked a cab and he probably won’t be able to reach him in time.

Yohan sees Wooseok about to get in the cab. 

Wooseok pretends he does not hear Yohan calling his name and urgently asks the driver to take him to Dohyon’s school.

Call it divine intervention, a big garbage truck suddenly parks in front of the cab, blocking the entire road, giving Yohan time to catch up to Wooseok. 

Unfortunately, some overly excited fans also rush to them, Wooseok had no choice but to let Yohan in the vehicle. 

“Hyung! That was close,” Yohan tries to check if the fans are still following them.

“Yeah, but that was dangerous, Yohan-ah. You should not have chased after the cab if there were fans outside,” Wooseok says his piece still avoiding eye contact with Yohan.

“I’m okay,” Yohan reaches out for Wooseok’s hand but Wooseok reacts like it burns him. Keeping his hand away. 

“What’s wrong, hyung? It’s been a week. What did I do wrong for you to ignore me?”

The cab driver clears his throat, surprised that he’s hearing some kind of lover’s quarrel at the back of his cab.

“Not here, Yohan,” Wooseok says firmly.

“I heard you also asked for more schedules. You shouldn’t do that just to avoid me. Please take care of your health first. I will speak with our management and take all your schedules.”

“Don’t do that! I know you are still afraid of going into talk shows,” Wooseok finally faces him.

Yohan studies Wooseok’s face and sees his lips tremble like he’s about to cry, “Do you want me to get down the cab?”

“It’s the highway, Yohan. You’ll get us in an accident,” Wooseok scolds him.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand why we are even fighting,” Yohan almost pulls his hair out of frustration.

Wooseok sighs, already giving in, he hasn't properly spoken with Yohan for the past week and he can’t deny he misses him too.

“What did I do, hyung? Why are you mad at me?” Yohan just wants to understand Wooseok badly.

“I just want some space. I’m sorry.” Wooseok reaches to hold Yohan’s hand this time.

“Is it just from me?” Yohan controls himself from touching Wooseok, afraid he’d slip out again.

“Huh?”

“If you are bothered by me, I’ll just ask Hyeongjun to keep you company, I can teach him to prep your meals and bring your pillow and bring you your meds—-

“What? I—-I don’t want anyone to do what you do for me. And you don’t need to do them for me.”

“No, hyung. You need someone when you throw up in the morning or when you feel too cold or feverish. You can’t strain yourself or get too tired from practice.”

Wooseok can feel Yohan’s desperation and it clicks, “You know something.”

Yohan nods, “I know you are pregnant.” 

Before Wooseok can register Yohan’s statement, one of their cab’s tire burst. The vehicle somersaults into the other lane, colliding with a tree. 

Wooseok, by instant reaction, shuts his eyes close, horribly feeling an out of body experience with how fast they turned in the car. He wanted to puke as soon as the motion stopped. 

But strong arms held him the entire time, and then it grew loose. 

Wooseok cried when he realized that Yohan protected him by sacrificing himself. The impact gave Yohan severe head trauma, and the doctors tell Wooseok that he only had a 50-50 chance of survival even if the surgery is successful.

When Seungyeon and Seungwoo found Wooseok in the waiting area in a hospital gown, he only had a few scratches on his arms and chin, that were already bandaged up. 

Seungyeon rushed to Wooseok to embrace him when he loses consciousness. Seungyeon catches him in time, but Seungwoo panics after seeing blood gush between Wooseok’s legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Seungyeon holds Wooseok’s hand as he wakes up in recovery, “Wooseok-ah. You had to go through surgery, but you are okay. The baby’s fine too.”

Wooseok takes a sharp breath, “Where’s Yohan?! Please tell me he’s okay—-Please.”

“You can’t stress yourself again. It’s not good for the baby,” Seungwoo holds him down, “Yohan is still unconscious.” 

“Hyung, I need to see him,” Wooseok pleads.

Seungwoo sighs, “He’s been in and out of surgery for the past 2 days. We’ll know if he’s gonna be alright if he survives the night.”

“It’s all my fault. I—if I never avoided Yohan, he wouldn’t have taken that cab with me. He—he shielded me from the accident. I caused this,” Wooseok sobs.

“Hyung, Eunsang hyung said you got into an accident on your way to give me sandwich, it was my fault,” Wooseok was shocked to hear their maknae, Dohyon’s cries from across the room. Hangyul was there to hold him.

“Both your words, it was an accident. Also, Wooseok-ah, if Yohan wasn’t there, we would have lost you,” Seungwoo makes it clear that no one was to blame.

“You would have lost your baby,” Seungyeon says softly.

“I—I love my child but I can’t —please I can’t lose, Yohan. I never even told him that I love him.”

Later that day, Jinhyuk visits but Wooseok refused to see him. Seungwoo meets him instead.

Wooseok is scared to be asleep, afraid that when he wakes up he’ll hear that Yohan’s left him. The younger members begged him to rest, Eunsang and Junho cried simultaneously convincing him to get some sleep.

“You guys are tag teaming on me,” Wooseok jokes to lighten up the mood.

Junho perks up, “You need to recover and when you’re all well, we promise to help you raise Yohan hyung’s baby—

“Wooseok needs some quiet, how about you guys get something for dinner?” Seungwoo cuts him. The leader did not want to further stress Wooseok with him revealing who the father of the baby is after hearing the truth from Jinhyuk. 

Eunsang leads Junho out of room thinking that the “adults need to talk.”

“I’m a bad guy am I, hyung?”

“Why would you ever think that? You are good person, Wooseok-ah.”

“If I was, then Yohan wouldn’t be suffering right now.” Typical Wooseok always blames himself for the bad things happening to people around him. 

Seungwoo sighs, “Yohan loves you.”

“And it took him for granted.”

“We all witnessed how much you guys loved each other. I haven’t told you that our CEO mentioned about Yohan asking them for lighter schedules for you. He specifically asked them if they can help you transition to becoming a DJ or talk show host after you have your child. And he also tried to come up on strategies on letting the fans know about your baby in a way they can accept him or her.”

“That’s sounds just like him,” Wooseok tears up regretting not realizing how much Yohan loves him.

“He also asked our CEO on how soon he can marry. But our CEO told him he should finish his contract first.”

“W-what?” Wooseok is unable to control his blush. 

Seungwoo chuckles at Wooseok’s reaction, “Honestly, I think he wants to marry you.” 

Touché.

That night, Wooseok couldn’t sleep even if he tries to.


	8. Chapter 8

Yohan dramatically wakes up from surgery on the third day, demanding to see Wooseok immediately.

“Hyung, I’m asking you to marry me and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Are you sure he’s okay, doctor?” Wooseok is sitting on Yohan’s bedside checking his temperature.

“He is, actually,” the doctor chuckles lightly. He excuses himself to give them privacy.

“Yohan-ah, how are you feeling?” Wooseok can’t help but tear up, seeing Yohan’s injuries. Aside from the head trauma, Yohan suffered broken ribs and a fractured shoulder.

Yohan is just as worried as Wooseok, “I’m just a little banged up but I’m gonna get better. How are you and the little one?” Yohan looks at Wooseok so fondly, wanting to kiss him if only he can move freely. 

“We’re both okay. Thanks to you,” Wooseok kisses Yohan’s hand. 

“I’m glad,” Yohan also sheds a few tears.

They both stay silent, just appreciating each others presence. Feeling very lucky to be given a second chance together. 

“Hyung, I’m serious. Marry me.”

“Yohan-ah, you might be shocked and still not able to think straight. I’m right here. I’m not leaving your side ever. So y—you really don’t have to make a decision right now.” 

“No hyung, you don’t get it. Timing is crucial. People are actually rooting for us to survive the accident. They are feeling sympathetic so we can use it to our advantage. Uhmmm we can tell them I was scared that time is so short, I confessed my love for you and asked your hand in marriage. We can just tell them after a month that we are having a baby… And then you can just divorce me after a year," Yohan sounded so sad saying the last part.

“Why would I want to divorce you, dummy,” Wooseok slightly hits his arm, “I—I haven’t even agreed to marry you and now you already plan to divorce me?”

“S—so are you—-

“I don’t want to use you, Yohan-ah. You are risking everything for me.”

“It’s because you don’t love me that’s why you don’t want to do this,” Yohan feels so defeated.

“My heart hurts so bad, I love you so much. You have no idea,” Wooseok has been dying to say it. 

Yohan tears up at Wooseok’s confession. “I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”

Wooseok slightly leans down to give Yohan a peck on the lips, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner.” 

Yohan smiles his toothy smile, “W—was that our first kiss?”

Wooseok cheeks burn at Yohan’s announcement. He clears his throat but gets surprised as Yohan captures his lips this time. First kissing him gently, as if experimenting, then later with more force as they find their rhythm. 

“I want to be your baby’s father, if you’d let me,” Yohan says breathlessly.

Wooseok at first is speechless, but finds himself crying, “Honestly, you’ve been this little chestnut’s dad from the beginning. You’ve always been the one taking care of us.”

“I promise to love you and our baby, Hanwoo,” Yohan wipes Wooseok’s tears.  
Wooseok bursts out laughing, “You can’t possibly name our child after luxury beef?!”

Yohan is officially embarrassed, “How—how about Woohan? Woohannie?”

“Woohannie,” Wooseok smiles, “I love that name.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a sequel soon. Thank you for reading. Bye for now. =)


End file.
